Letters to Conrad Jarrett
by polarbear4321
Summary: A summer reading project. Guidlines were to make a piece where Conrad from Ordinary people and Holden from Catcher in the Rye meet. I chose a series of letters. CROSSOVER WITH ORDINARY PEOPLE.


Dear Holden,

I know it's been a while since we last spoke, but I just thought I would see how you were doing in the hospital. They got good pudding? It was one of the only two good things when I was at the hospital here.

Hope to hear from you soon,

Conrad Jarrett

* * *

To Conrad,

It sure has been a while hasn't it. Pudding isn't great but I like their Jell-o. Another problem is that all the doctors here are phonies. They don't even care; they're keeping me against my will! I'm perfectly sane and have no idea why they won't listen to me. Were the doctors at your hospital phonies too?

Plotting my escape

Holden Caulfield

* * *

Dear Holden,

I guess some of them were "phonies", as you put it, but I think some of them actually cared. Doctor Crawford for example, he seemed to really care for me (He was always able to get me an extra pudding cup when I needed one). He was also able to recommend a good therapist who I guess helped me out. Can't be a phony if he did that, right.

With respect,

Conrad Jarrett

* * *

To Conrad,

Of course he's still a phony, every one's a phony. You and me man, we're the only ones who haven't been caught by that phony thing, the only non-phony guys in a phony world. Stay gold, Connie-boy.

Stay gold,

Holden Caulfield

* * *

Dear Holden,

Moving away from the phony topic, you've read _The Outsiders_? I thought you didn't like school? Or do you just like to read? What other books have you read? Sorry for all the questions, hope to hear from you soon.

From,

Conrad Jarrett

* * *

To Conrad,

Wow, that's a lot of questions. Reminds me of this one person I knew a while ago. All he did was ask questions. It really made me mad, so mad in fact that I had to go outside for a smoke after just a few minutes. That also reminds me, the phony doctors and nurses here won't let me smoke of drink! I mean, what kind of BS is that?

In need of a smoke,

Holden Caulfield

* * *

Dear Holden,

Wow, you change topics quickly. You seem like you're addicted, how long have you been smoking and drinking? If you don't mind my asking, that is. Also, does your family ever visit you?

Waiting for a reply,

Conrad Jarrett

* * *

To Conrad,

Ever since a long time ago, been smoking and drinking. No one ever visits me, 'cause they're all phonies. Except my sister Phoebe and D.B., but they're always busy and can't make it. Oh well. They changed the Jell-o here. It tastes bad now. I blame the flits.

The world is out to get me,

Holden Caulfield

* * *

Dear Holden,

Why do you blame the gays? What did they ever do to you? Unless one tried to get you I don't see a problem with them. The world isn't out to get you. That's only in your mind.

You're scaring me,

Conrad Jarrett

* * *

To Conrad,

Well there was this one who came after me, real creepy like too. I'm sure others would want to come after me too, 'cause I'm that good looking. Fine, not everyone is out to get me, just most people. My old fencing team is out to get me, just because I lost the freaking equipment. You do any sports?

From the old fencing manager,

Holden Caulfield

* * *

Dear Holden,

I also used to be on a team, but then I quit. I was on the swim team, I was really good too, but it reminded me too much of the accident, too much of my brother. That was the reason why I had to go to the hospital in the first place.

Reliving bad memories,

Conrad Jarrett

* * *

To Conrad,

Sorry for bringing up bad memories, not my intent at all. But I have to thank you, ever since you started writing to me the doctors have stopped yelling at me so much, claiming I've "calmed down". I don't feel any more calm though. I think they're just getting tired of me.

They don't care,

Holden Caulfield

* * *

Dear Holden,

I'm sure that they still do care, and others care. I forgot to ask before, but does your girlfriend ever visit, or do you even have a girlfriend? Sorry for getting a little personal, I guess I'm just like that.

Hope to hear from you soon,

Conrad Jarrett

* * *

To Conrad,

Nope. No girlfriend, don't have much with women. Heck, I couldn't even get a prostitute (I've tried). So no relationship what-so-ever. I don't have any friends that are girls either, except Phoebe. I've told you about my sister, right? How she and my brother D.B are the only ones who care? What about you? Do you have a girl?

It's my turn to ask questions,

Holden Caulfield

* * *

Dear Holden,

I haven't had much luck with girls in the past, but right now I have a girlfriend right now who's new at school. Not sure what else to say about her that wouldn't make you feel bad, so I'll just say she's very nice. Too bad you can't get out and get a girlfriend.

Feeling pity,

Conrad Jarrett

* * *

To Conrad,

Don't pity me; I'm getting out of here soon, so I can get a girlfriend then. Once I'm out I won't want them to find me again, so I won't be able to send any more letters. But if they ever do find me again, I'll make sure to write you a letter. Consider this an early good bye. Sad yes, but I can't come back; I'll just do what I was planning on doing before and hitchhike out west.

Soon to be farewell,

Holden Caulfield

* * *

Dear Holden,

You know, Illinois is west of New York, maybe you could stop by so we can talk face to face again. It'd be nice to see you again. If this is your final letter to me then farewell to you too.

Farewell,

Conrad Jarrett

* * *

To Conrad,

They're letting me out tomorrow, they think I'm all right now. Thanks to you and your letters. I'll see if I can stop by Lake Forrest on my way west. This is my last letter though, for a long while probably.

Farewell,

Holden Caulfield


End file.
